Weihnacht Das Fest der Liebe?
by Noel McKey
Summary: Eine kleine Weihnachsstory. Sevs Schwester ist in Gefahr. Herm hilft ihm bei Ihrer Befreiung. Kann er sein Herz für sie öffnen? Kitschig, Song, nach Voldemorts Vernichtung


**Hier ist eine kleine Weihnachtsstory von mir. Ist vielleicht ein wenige kitschig, aber an Weihnachten darf es das sein, oder?**

**Ich habe leider zuviele Fehler gefunden und musste die Story nun überarbeiten. Also bitte nicht wundern.**

**Bei meinen anderen Storys "Stimme des Herzens" und "Warum..." geht es auch bald weiter. Die neuen Kaps sind bei meiner Beta in Bearbeitung.**

**So, nun zu der Story: Der Song ist der Titelsong von Detektiv Conan (RTL 2, 15:40Uhr) Ich habe ihn mir für diese Story nur ausgeliehen.**

**Ebenso habe ich mir die bekannten Personen der Story ausgeliehen. Bei JKR, bei wem auch sonst?**

**Ich habe nicht vor, eigenen Nutzen aus dieser Story zu ziehen, außer vielleicht ein paar Reviews abzustauben. :-D**

**An dieser Stelle, ein riesiges Dankeschön, an meine Beta Berendis, die mit mir mächtig viel zu tun hat.**

**Also, viel Spaß!!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Weihnacht ---- Das Fest der Liebe?**

"Severus! Hilf mir!" Er fuhr herum. Gehetzt wanderte sein Blick an den Wänden entlang. Versuchte ein Schüler ihn zu ärgern?

Der letzte Kampf gegen Voldemort, war nun schon Jahre her. Harry hatte ihn besiegt! Doch leider war er nur drei Tage später seinen Verletzungen erlegen. Das hatte selbst ihm, Severus Snape, leid getan. Doch es war nicht vorbei für ihn, noch immer liefen Todesser frei herum. Sie wollten ihn, den Verräter, tot sehen. Er verlies Hogwarts nur noch selten, hier war der einzige sichere Ort für ihn. Severus unterrichtete noch immer in Hogwarts, noch immer Zaubertränke. Den Posten als VgdK-Lehrer hatte er abgelehnt. Warum? Es war ihm richtig erschienen. Remus Lupin hatte die Stelle bekommen. Mit dem neuen Minister war alles leichter geworden, sogar für Werwölfe. Arthur Weasley hatte einige Gesetze gelockert, aber auch die Wichtigsten angezogen. Er hatte ihn, Severus, von allen Vorwürfen freigesprochen. Wusste er doch genau, dass er sogar sein Leben für die gute Seite riskiert hatte.

Eine weitere Professorenstelle war neu vergeben worden. Hermione Granger war jetzt Professorin für Arithmantik, außerdem hatte sie den Posten für Muggelkunde übernommen. Nur aushilfsweise, aber es schien ihr Spaß zu machen.

Hermione hatte immer versucht, gut mit ihm auszukommen. Sie kam ihm sogar näher, als manch anderer Kollege, oft hatte sie ihn aus seinem Kerker gelockt. Und er hatte Freude daran, mit ihr spazieren zu gehen. Aber als sie versuchte, sein Herz zu erreichen, schreckte er zurück und verletzte sie damit.

War sie es vielleicht? Wollte sie ihm jetzt auch wehtun? "Severus!" Da war sie wieder die Stimme. "Severus, hilf mir!" Er konnte niemanden entdecken, nicht einmal einen Schatten an den Wänden. Neben ihm öffnete sich eine Tür. Hermione stolpert erschreckt zurück. "Bei Merlin! Was schleichen Sie hier herum, Severus?", rief sie überrascht. Zum ersten Mal fand Severus gefallen daran, dass man sich unter den Professoren beim Vornamen nannte. Seinen Namen aus ihrem Mund zu hören, war wie das Klingen von Glöckchen. "Ich schleiche nicht!", fuhr er sie schärfer an, als er es beabsichtigt hatte. "Und was tun Sie hier, Hermione?" Hermione hob die Augenbrauen. "Ich wohne ganz zufällig hier?" "Ohhh..." Irritiert sah Severus sich um. "Was geht hier vor? Ich habe Geräusche gehört." "Ich weiß es nicht, deshalb sehe ich mich ja hier um.", erklärte er. "Ohhh... Na dann, machen Sie nur weiter. Ich gehe dann wieder schlafen. Gute Nacht, Severus!" Ein Murmeln kam von ihm, es hörte sich ganz nach einem "Gute Nacht" an. Hermione schloss ihre Tür.

Sie war spazieren gegangen und hatte sich am See niedergelassen. Ihr Schatten verschmolz mit der Dämmerung. So kam es wohl auch, dass Severus sie nicht wahrnahm, als er ebenfalls an den See trat. Hermione wollte ihn nicht stören und zog sich leise zurück. Wohl nicht leise genug, Kiesel knirschten unter ihren Füßen und Severus fuhr herum. "Verfolgen Sie mich, Hermione?" "Ich?" Sie sah ihn ungläubig an. "Ich saß schon hier, als Sie kamen.", erklärte sie dann. Er hob abschätzend die Augenbrauen.

"Severus!" Hermione sah sich erschrocken um. "Wer... was?" Severus sah sie überrascht an. "Sie hören die Stimme auch?", fragte er. "Ja, wieso fragen Sie?" "Ich dachte schon, ich halluziniere!" Hermione sah ihn verwirrt an.

"Severus!" Da war es wieder. "Severus, hilf mir!" Hermione trat entsetzt einen Schritt zurück. "Was ist... ?" Sie sah Severus an. "Da...da war ein Gesicht im See!", stotterte sie. "Ein Gesicht?" "Ja...ja... Sie sah Ihnen ziemlich ähnlich!" Nun sah Severus auch ins Wasser. "Sie hatte lange schwarze Haare, aber ihre Augen waren heller.", murmelte Hermione.

"Severus!" "Da! Da ist sie wieder!", rief sie, als das Gesicht wieder auftauchte. "Serena?" Severus starrte gebannt auf das Wasser. Hermione beobachtete ihn. "Severus, hilf mir!" "Wie, Serena? Wie?" Seine Stimme hatte einen verzweifelten Klang angenommen. "Bist du zu Hause?" "Komm nicht her, hörst du? Es ist eine Falle, er ist hier." "Wer?" "Du kennst ihn.", flüsterte die Frau im Wasser, Serena. "Ich konnte ihn noch nie leiden!" "Sag mir, wen du meinst!", rief Severus. "...ein Bann.", erklärte sie kopfschüttelnd. "Hilf mir, Severus!", rief sie und verschwand. "Serena!" Severus sank auf die Knie. Hermione trat zu ihm, sie legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Wie kann ich helfen?", fragte sie flüsternd.

Hermione erfuhr von Severus, dass Serena seine Schwester war. Er hatte sie verheimlicht, um sie nicht in Gefahr zu bringen. Nach Voldemorts Vernichtung, war sie nach England zurückgekehrt. "Ich muss zu ihr, sehen was ich tun kann." Hermione hielt ihn auf. "Nein! Sie sagte doch, dass er dich erwartet!", rief sie. "Aber...aber jemand muss doch nachsehen!" Hermione sah zum Himmel. "Morgen ist Vollmond!", flüsterte sie. Severus sah sie irritiert an. "Sie meinen...?" Er verstand. "...nein, nicht er!", rief Severus. "Er kann als einziger unauffällig zu ihr gelangen!", erklärte Hermione. Severus haderte mit sich, dann nickte er. "Ich regele das mit Remus, okay?" Sie sah ihn fragend an. "Gibst du mir die Adresse?" Severus gab ihr die Adresse seiner Schwester. Hermione lief zurück zum Schloss.

Sie wartete am Waldrand, im Morgengrauen. Ein Ploppen verriet ihn. "Hallo Remus. Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Er grinste schief. "Ja, sie haben mich nicht gesehen." "Gut!----Gehen wir gleich zu Severus?" Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Kerker.

Severus öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und bat sie herein. Abwartend sah er die beiden an. "Also...?" "Fünf Wachen...", begann Remus. Severus sank in sich zusammen. "...aber es muss ihr gut gehen. Sie haben über sie gesprochen!" Hoffnung glomm in Severus Augen auf. "Ihr Meister will morgen kommen." "Wer?" Remus seufzte. "Lucius..." "Verdammt! Ich hätte es wissen müssen...Serena mochte ihn noch nie.", flüsterte Severus. Hermione erinnerte sich an Serenas Worte.

Severus sprang auf. "Ich muss sie da rausholen!" "Severus, nein!", rief Remus. Hermione hielt ihn ebenfalls auf. "Nein, nicht sofort! Heute Nacht, du wirst sie heute Nacht befreien. Zuerst brauchen wir einen Plan.", erklärte sie.

Sie lies die beiden Männer allein, Hermione hatte etwas zu erledigen. Zweierlei Dinge mussten getan werden, während die Herren der Schöpfung planten.

Nach beinahe drei Stunden stieß Hermione wieder zu ihnen. Sie sah sich überrascht um. "Wo ist Severus?" "Ich habe ihn schlafen geschickt. Er braucht seine Kräfte heute Abend. Er will unbedingt alleine gehen.", bemerkte Remus bedrückt. "Warum?" Hermione sah ihn perplex an. "Er will niemanden in Gefahr bringen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und stellte einen dampfenden Becher vor Remus auf den Tisch. "Was...oh, das habe ich total vergessen.", murmelte er. "Das dachte ich mir, ich habe noch einen ganzen Kessel auf dem Feuer!" Remus trank den Becher leer. "Immer noch grausig." Er schüttelte sich. "Wir können Severus nicht alleine gehen lassen.", murmelte Hermione. "Ja, aber wie willst du es diesem Sturkopf klar machen?", rief Remus aus. Sie lächelte geheimnisvoll. "Ich habe einen Plan." Hermione erklärte Remus, was sie vorhatte. Er sah sie schließlich verblüfft an. "Aber wie wollen wir das machen, ohne das er uns entdeckt?" "Der Clandestinus-Trank!" "Was ist das? Ich habe noch nie davon gehört?" Hermione lachte leise. "Ist auch gerade erst fertig geworden. Ist eine Mischung aus dem Non-Aspectabilis-Trank..." "Der macht unsichtbar, den kenne ich." "...und dem Nulla-Voce-Trank.", erklärte sie. "Den Namen habe ich schon mal gehört. Was tut er?" Remus sah sie immer erstaunter an. "Er macht dich lautlos.", bemerkte sie. "Selbst wenn ich neben dir stehe und schreie, ist es für dich, mit deinem Wolfsgehör, nicht mehr als ein Flüstern." "Und diese Mischung funktioniert? Ist ja klasse." "Also machen wir es so?" Remus nickte heftig. "Wenn er uns nicht braucht, wird er es nie erfahren. Aber wenn doch, dann sind wir für ihn da!" Hermione nickte zustimmend.

"Pass auf dich auf, Severus.", verabschiedete Remus ihn und Severus apparierte zum Haus seiner Schwester.

Nur einen Moment später verwandelte Remus sich in sein anderes Ich, den Werwolf. Er blieb abwartend sitzen, bis er eine Berührung spürte. Mit einem leisen Geräusch verschwand er und tauchte nicht weit vom Haus, am Waldrand wieder auf. Die Berührung schwand, doch er wusste genau, was er zu tun hatte.

Severus schlug sich tapfer, bis sich plötzlich die Anzahl seiner Gegner verdoppelte. Er geriet in Schwierigkeiten. Aber schon im nächsten Moment landeten einige der Männer im Gras. Ein Knurren hallte über die Wiese. "Lupin??" Severus sah den Werwolf entsetzt an. "Bei Merlin, der Trank!", flüsterte er. Im selben Augenblick setzte sich das Tier auf die Hinterpfoten und heulte laut auf. Severus hoffte inständig, dass er nun keinen Fehler beging. "Kannst du dich um Serena kümmern?" Der Wolf lief zum Haus.

Severus wehrte sich mit aller Kraft, gegen die Männer in den schwarzen Roben. Sie trugen keine Masken mehr, so blickte er immer wieder in bekannte Gesichter.

Er sah den Wolf aus dem Haus kommen, er zog jemanden hinter sich her. Doch im nächsten Moment waren sie verschwunden. 'Seit wann können Werwölfe apparieren?', überlegte er. Zu lange, er konnte dem nächsten Fluch nur um Haaresbreite ausweichen.

Es war nicht der Werwolf der diese Macht hatte, nein. Remus spürte wieder die Berührung und fand sich schon vor den Toren Hogwarts wieder, er wurde erwartet.

Der Direktor hatte die Medihexe gleich mitgebracht. Sie kümmerte sich sofort um Serena, während Dumbledore und der Werwolf ruhig abwarteten. "Ein komisches Gefühl, oder? Man weiß, dass sie hier sind, kann sie aber weder sehen, noch hören." Ein leises Heulen, war ihm als Antwort genug.

Es war Hermione, die Remus transportierte, ihn und Serena. Sie hatte den Clandestinus-Trank genommen und war somit nicht wahrnehmbar. Sie kehrte zurück zur Wiese, nachdem sie die beiden in Hogwarts in Sicherheit wusste. Hermione sah Severus noch immer verbissen kämpfen, nun war es Zeit für Teil zwei des Plans. Sie schlängelte sich durch die Angreifer hindurch, zu ihm. Es musste komisch wirken, die Flüche, die durch Hermiones Blockierzauber mitten in der Luft anhielten. Sie hatte Severus erreicht, legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. Er hatte nicht einmal mehr die Zeit herumzuwirbeln, da sah er auch schon die Tore Hogwarts vor sich.

Severus sah sich noch verblüfft um, als die Männer in Schwarz ihm auch schon folgten. Einer nach dem anderen baute sich um ihn herum auf, bis der Kreis geschlossen war. Da erschien eine letzte Gestalt, weißblondes Haar schimmerte im Mondlicht. "Sag Auf Wiedersehen, Verräter!", zischte Lucius Malfoy kalt. Er hielt Severus den Zauberstab auf die Brust. In diesem Moment geschah etwas seltsames.

Severus stolperte zurück, mit großer Wucht zu Boden geworfen. Er sah sich um, da war niemand. Aber er spürte eine Last auf sich und konnte den Atem, des anderen auf seinem Gesicht fühlen. Zum Nachdenken blieb keine Zeit, schon sirrten die grünen Flüche durch die Luft. Bis auch der letzte Mann in schwarzer Robe am Boden lag. Lucius Malfoy sah ebenfalls mit leerem Blick gen Himmel.

Vor Severus Augen begannen Farben zu verschwimmen, ein Gesicht formte sich daraus. Perplex sah er Hermione an, ein verlegenes Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund. Sie war noch nicht vollständig und es war nur ein winziger Augenblick.

Ihre Lippen berührten die seinen, da war sie auch schon wieder aufgesprungen.

Sie blieb vor Malfoy stehen. "Das geschieht ihm recht.", flüsterte sie. Kingsley, ein Auror materialisierte sich neben ihr. "Er hat Draco getötet, nur weil er es nicht übers Herz gebracht hatte Ginny umzubringen. Wo er sie doch geliebt hat. Sie sind Arm in Arm gestorben, das ist meine traurigste Erinnerung, an den letzten Kampf. Weißt du, Kingsley?" Hermione sah den guten Freund an, er nickte leicht. Dann schmunzelte er und sah sie fragend an. Hatte er den Kuss gesehen? Hermione winkte ab, sie lief langsam zum Schloss.

Severus setzte sich verdattert auf. Hatte sie ihn wirklich geküsst? Es war ihm so unwirklich vorgekommen. Und nun sinnierte sie auch noch über den letzten Kampf. "Serena!" Ziemlich plötzlich sprang Severus auf. Er überholte Hermione auf halbem Weg, er murmelte vor sich hin.

Es vergingen beinahe zwei Wochen. Serena lag noch immer auf der Krankenstation, aber sie war nie alleine. Severus leistete ihr oft Gesellschaft, nur Remus übertraf ihn noch. Doch auch Hermione war hin und wieder bei ihr, so auch am heutigen Abend. Ihr Blick fiel auf Serenas Hand. "Ein sehr schöner Ring.", bemerkte Hermione. "Ein Geschenk, von Severus. Er soll mir Glück bringen." Sie bewunderte den gewundenen Ring und den funkelnden Stein. "Ein hübsches Geschenk!", flüsterte sie.

Draußen fiel bereits der erste Schnee, als es Serena endlich besser ging. Severus war bei ihr auf einen Besuch, als sie ihm etwas in die Hand drückte. Den Ring? "Aber...?", begann Severus. Serena schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast einst gesagt, ich solle ihn dir zurückgeben, wenn ich mein Glück gefunden habe." "Doch nur, weil du ihn nicht annehmen wolltest!", fuhr Severus auf. "Ich weiß doch, Sev!" Er lächelte als Serena ihn mit seinem Kosenamen ansprach, wie sie es als Kind immer getan hatte. "Ich gebe ihn dir nun zurück. Ich habe mein Glück gefunden, Sev." Severus seufzte. "Warum gerade in ihm?" Serena lächelte. "Warum nicht in ihm? Remus ist ein guter Mann." "Du hast ihn schon damals gemocht.", murmelte er. Es lag jedoch kein Vorwurf in seiner Stimme. "Damals war ich ein Kind!" Sie stimmte in sein Lachen ein.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch damals fortbringen musste. Ihr wart in Gefahr! Ich habe recht schnell bereut, einer von ihnen geworden zu sein. Und ich wusste, sollte er es bemerken, könnte selbst ich euch nicht schützen. Dich und Mutter.", erklärte Severus leise. Serena nahm seine Hand und drückte sie. "Es ging uns doch gut. Mach dir keine Gedanken!" Er sah sie an. "Wenn er dein Glück ist, so werde glücklich. Aber behalte den Ring. Was sollte ich denn damit anfangen!", murmelte er. "Schenk ihn deinem Glück, wenn du ihr begegnest." Severus sah seine Schwester entsetzt an. "Ich kann doch keinen alten Ring verschenken!" "Du musst es ihr doch nicht verraten." Serena sah ihn schelmisch an. Severus verabschiedete sich kopfschüttelnd, aber mit einem Glitzern in den Augen.

"Serena hat mit dir gesprochen?" Remus schien ein wenig nervös zu sein. "Mmh, ja!" Er sah Severus an. "Du hast etwas dagegen?" 'Bei Merlin, wieso sagt er denn nichts?' Er ließ Remus zappeln, nur ein bisschen, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein, sie will dich. Was sollte ich dagegen haben können? Aber tue mir einen Gefallen, nur diesen einen. Mach sie glücklich." Severus reichte ihm die Hand und Remus ergriff sie erleichtert. "Danke Severus, ich werde mein Bestes geben."

Die beiden unterhielten sich noch einen Moment. "Was ich schon lange fragen wollte, Lupin...woher hattest du damals den Trank?", fragte Severus ruhig. "Hermione hatte ihn gebraut." Remus lachte. "So habe ich damals auch geguckt!" Severus war vor Überraschung der Mund offen geblieben. "Aber...dieser Trank...er ist so schwierig." Remus nickte. "Das habe ich auch gesagt.", erklärte er.

"Sie ist Potionmaster!" Die zwei fuhren herum. "Albus?!" "Wie, Potionmaster?", fragte Severus perplex. "Hermione konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was sie studieren wollte. Sie nahm Arithmantik und Muggelkunde als Nebenfach!", erklärte Dumbledore. "Und Zaubertränke als Hauptfach." , merkte Remus an.

Severus sah zwischen Remus und Dumbledore hin und her. "Aber, wieso unterrichtet sie dann nicht?" Dumbledore seufzte. "Sie wollte unbedingt zurück nach Hogwarts!", erklärte Remus. "Und als du meinen Posten abgelehnt hast..." Severus verstand. "Da hat sie sich mit Arithmantik zufriedengegeben.", stellte er fest.

"Machen Sie einen Spaziergang mit mir? Zeigen Sie mir das Schloss.", bat Serena sie. Hermione sah sie verblüfft an. "Sollte das nicht Severus, oder Remus übernehmen?", fragte sie. "Nein, ich möchte Sie zur Freundin. Dafür muss ich Sie aber noch besser kennen lernen.", erklärte Serena und hakte sich bei Hermione ein.

Sie gingen ein Weile und kamen so auch zum Musiksaal. Serena setzte sich an das Piano, sie spielte einfach so. Dabei fiel Hermiones Blick auf ihre Finger. "Haben Sie den Ring verloren?", fragte sie entsetzt.

Serena erzählte ihr die ganze Geschichte des Ringes und Hermione hörte einfach nur zu, bis zu seinem Ausruf mit dem alten Ring. "Das hat er gesagt?" "Ja, ich meinte, er bräuchte es nicht verraten." "Ohhh, also ich würde es wissen wollen. Erst so kann man doch den Wert dieses Geschenks wirklich erkennen.", erklärte Hermione leise.

Keine der beiden bemerkte ihre Beobachter an der Tür. Severus und auch Remus verhielten sich sehr still, während Serena weiterspielte. "Dieses Lied kenne ich!", rief Hermione. "Das hat meine Mom, für mich gesungen." Sie begann leise zu singen, unterstützt von Serena.

_Die Liebe kann nicht warten_

_Lang war die Nacht, ich will zu dir ins Licht_

_Ich lausche wie der Wind mit deinem Namen_

_Mir das Glück verspricht._

_Selbst das kälteste der Herzen_

_Dieser fremden Macht erliegt_

_Es ist hilflos, wenn der Hauch der Nacht_

_Es zärtlich in das Reich der Sinne wiegt_

_Weiß ich wirklich was ich will_

_Ist das alles nur ein Spiel_

_Oder ein Traum_

_Was macht das schon_

_Jemand hat mich auf den Weg zu dir gelenkt_

_Mir mein Leben neu geschenkt_

_Und das Warten mit Liebe belohnt._

_Die Liebe kann nicht warten_

_Lang war die Nacht, bis hin zu dir_

_Ich atme die Zeit, den Raum_

_Ich leb meinen Traum_

_Was andere denken, kümmert mich doch nicht._

_Ich finde meinen Weg in deine Arme_

_So wie der Pfeil ins Schwarze trifft_

_Ich glaube daran_

_Ich kann den Himmel umarmen_

_Endlos nah....für immer da_

_Nah.....für immer da..._

"Das war schön. Sie haben eine tolle Stimme, Hermione!" "Sie aber auch, Serena_."_ "Ach Hermione...", seufzte Serena. "...wollen wir uns nicht duzen. Wir verstehen uns doch so gut. Und morgen ist Weihnachten, ich möchte es mit dir als Freundin feiern." Hermione lächelte sanft. "Sehr gern, Serena." Die Frauen umarmten sich lachend.

Es war der Weihnachtsabend, sie hatte sich bald nach dem Essen zurückgezogen. Ihr war heute nicht nach Gesellschaft. Ein Geräusch schreckte sie auf, jemand war an der Tür.

Hermione schlich hinüber und riss sie ruckartig auf. Sie stand Severus gegenüber. "Severus?" Er sah sie perplex an, dann drückte er ihr ein Kästchen in die Hand und ging davon.

Hermione sah ihm verblüfft nach, sie schloss die Tür. Vorsichtig öffnete sie das Kästchen, sie hielt den Atem an. Severus hatte ihr den Ring geschenkt. Was hatte Serena gesagt? Er solle ihn seinem Glück schenken.

Es klopfte. Remus sah in ihr verdattertes Gesicht und entdeckte schließlichden Ring. "Ohhh...er ist mutig.", flüsterte er. "Was ist? Wirst du ihn annehmen?" Hermione nickte. "Aber...ich konnte ihm mein Geschenk nicht geben!", murmelte sie. "Wann ist er weg?" "Ein paar Minuten.", flüsterte Hermione. "Dann schaffen wir es vielleicht. Wo ist es?" Hermione gab Remus das Päckchen. Er flüsterte etwas und Hermione sah das Geschenk verschwinden. "Es ist in seinen Räumen.", erklärte Remus. "Aber wenn er es übersieht?" "Wird er nicht, glaub mir!"

Er nahm den Ring aus ihrer Hand und wiederholte den Zauber. "Schau!" Auf ihrem Wohnzimmertisch war der Ring wieder aufgetaucht, in gleißendes Licht getaucht. "Was war es eigentlich?", fragte er neugierig. "Ein Seelenschloss!" "Etwa mit Schlüssel?" Hermione nickte. "Wow!", hauchte Remus schmunzelnd. "Ich verschwinde wieder, ich wollte dir nur Frohe Weihnachten wünschen, Hermione!" Er ging zur Tür. "Das wünsche ich dir auch, Remus. Dir und Serena!", rief sie ihm noch nach.

Severus öffnete die Wohnungstür und trat perplex zurück. In seiner Wohnung brannte Licht, vorsichtig trat er ein. Das Licht kam von einem magischen Spot, er beleuchtete ein Päckchen.

"Severus Snape", stand in schnörkeliger Schrift auf der Karte. Er kannte diese Handschrift so gut. Sieben Jahre lang hatte er die langen Aufsätze genossen.

"Hermione!", flüsterte er. Behutsam löste er das Papier und sah verblüfft auf das kleine rote Schloss und den goldenen Schlüssel dabei. "Ein Seelenschloss?" Er hatte davon gehört, doch nie zuvor eines gesehen. In ihnen konnte man seinen größten Wunsch, seinen Seelenwunsch aufbewahren. Nur wer den Schlüssel hatte, konnte ihn sehen.

Vorsichtig, beinahe zärtlich drehte er den Schlüssel. Vor ihm baute sich ein Bild auf, er sah Hermione. Sie war nicht allein, überrascht stöhnte Severus auf. Er war bei ihr, er...sie...sie küssten sich. Und nicht nur das. Wie gebannt sah Severus auf die Bilder vor sich, es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit. War das wirklich ihr größter Wunsch? Er musste es wissen.

Wieder klopfte es. War er es? Langsam öffnete Hermione die Tür.Severus hielt noch immer das Seelenschloss in der Hand. Eine große Frage lag in seinem Blick. Er entdeckte den Ring in ihrer Hand. "Du weißt über den Ring Bescheid?" Hermione nickte. "Trägst du ihn für mich?", fragte Severus vorsichtig. Langsam schob sie den Ring auf ihren Finger.

Er sah auf das kleine rote Schloss. "Ist...ist es wahr?" Unsicherheit lag in seinen Augen. Wieder nickte Hermione, sie sah ihn an. Langsam befeuchtete sie ihre Lippen, sie schluckte.

Was sie zu sagen hatte fiel ihr schwer. Was, wenn sie sich zum Trottel machte? "Ich...ich...ich liebe dich, Severus." Nun war es raus. Er sah sie einfach nur an, dann begann er zu lächeln. "Ich...weiß nicht, ich habe so noch nie gefühlt!", flüsterte er. "Ich glaube...nein...ich weiß es. Ich liebe dich, Hermione!" Sie schloss erleichtert die Augen.

Hermione spürte wie Severus sie in die Arme nahm und dann spürte sie seine Lippen. Er küsste sie mit solcher Sanftheit, dass Hermione zu schmelzen drohte.

The End.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hat es euch gefallen? Ich hoffe es. Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Review? #ganz lieb schaut#

Ich wünsche all meinen Lesern, wunderschöne Feiertage und rutscht gut rüber.

Noel

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Da ich eh schon Änderungen vorgenommen habe, kann ich auch gleich die ersten Reviews bearbeiten, oder?

x-x-x

Sevena

Es freut mich, dass dir meine Story gefallen hat.

Ich fand das Seelenschloss auch eine gute Idee. Das hat mit einer Sache von früher zutun.

Ich habe mal einen Schlüssel an einer Kette geschenkt bekommen. Das Schloss aber, hat er selber behalten. Als er mir die Kette gab, sagte er: Hier hast du nun den Schlüssel zu meinem Herzen!

Ich fand das damals, wie auch heute total romantisch. #hach#

Remus und Serena.... es hat einfach gepasst, oder? #grins#

x-x-x

Nic:

Danke, für dein Review, freut mich, dass dir die Story gefällt.

Aber die Kritik an dem Format verstehe ich nicht ganz. Ich schreibe doch im ganz normalen Romanformat. Ich habe deine Art mal versucht, aber ich finde das sieht grausig aus.

Normal ist es doch eindeutig, wer spricht. Ich schreibe es immer davor, oder eben dahinter.

Naja, wenn noch andere so denken, dann sollen sie es mir bitte im Review schreiben. Dann werde ich es versuchen, mich den Wünschen der Leser anzupassen.

x-x-x

SilverSerenity:

Schwärm? Echt? Toll, freut mich.

Sicher hätte der Kuss länger gehen können, ich hoffe du meinst den ersten. Aber wenn er länger gedauert hätte, dann wäre die Story schneller vorbei gewesen. :-D

Wenn du aber vom zweiten Kuss schreibst, dann SORRY. Ich bin nicht so gut im Küsse beschreiben, ich küsse lieber selber. #grins#

Du bist gut, einfacher Stil. Ich habe die Story in zwei Mittagspausen geschrieben, und die geht bei mir nur eine halbe Stunde. Deshalb ging es nicht besser.

Lieben wir nicht alle Herm und Sev? Das hoffe ich doch. Aber ich liebe Sev nun mal besonders, wie meine anderen Storys beweisen müssten. Schau mal bei meiner Story "Warum...." rein, könnte dir vielleicht gefallen. :-D

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So das war es erstmal. Und hier an meine anderen Leser eine kleine Bitte: Jeder freut sich über ein kleines Review, ob von einem angemeldeten Leser, oder von Schwarzlesern. Es genügen doch schon ein paar kleine Worte, um einen Autor glücklich zu machen.

Also, der kleine Button schreit schon ganz laut: "Bitte, klick mich!!!!"


End file.
